User blog:NoticeMe/The Joker vs Darth Vader (Evil Royale) - An SSRB Special
SCREAMIN' SUN RAP BATTLES!!! I'm pretty proud of this one, ENJOY! The greatest fictional villains go against each other in a rap battle - Rappers: The Joker is colored Pink Darth Vader is colored Grey Voldemort is colored Violet GLaDOS is colored Orange and Brown for PotatOS Cameos: Yoda, Cave Johnson, Turrets The Joker vs Darth Vader BEGIN!!! The Joker: Oh! This is madness; I’m against the Dark Side (HAHA) But there’s no darker force than a psychopath’s mind I’d kill for a smile, watch you choke on your own You’ll be losing your mind with those shitty white clones ‘cause I don’t give batshit if you are the Sith Lord Waving glowsticks and catches breath on every word Lost limbs, you had, yes, what a backstory You’re a failed Skywalker, We don’t need all your movies A great DC villain, call me motherfuckin’ crazy! You’re one pissy Anakin who just can’t keep his lady Beaten by Luke, what a shame for a father You call yourself evil but you’re fit for this flower C’mon, why so serious? Put smile on that mask Or I’ll carve it up for you and one down your ass You’re a sad kid slave, here’s a magic trick Train a douchebag teen... POOF! …Black prick… Vader: I glance at your face, now I see all the joke All the gay looks, cheap tricks, words you just spoke You hide beneath the hood, you fall and you drown Like a big fool, you end up dressed as a clown Go laugh at yourself ‘cause you can’t beat The Bat I’d crush him with my mind, one choke and he’ll snap You’re a vulnerable man, one swipe with my saber I’m a Dark Armored Lord, the iconic, call me Master A star in this war, all my films are blockbuster You brag about your grin and your dry-ass humor I’d bring down Gotham, beating you isn’t hard You’re that one shit Joker in a full decked card A pathetic fucking jester, Worst enemy I had So just go back to that useless suicide squad The Force has Awaken so it’s time to spit more ‘cause you have no match against the Dark Lord! “…So, you call yourself Dark Lord?” Voldemort: The time has come for a Prophecy’s end Last Slytherin heir shall defeat these men I’m the real Dark Lord, dare not speak of me True magic you’ve seen is in the Land of Disney You muggle of a clown if you face me in a fight I leave you petrified like the Basilisk’s sight The Parseltongue hisses an unforgiving verse Dis spells cause pain like Cruciatus curse End the clown party with a point of a wand Beware, all of my Death eaters have spawned And now, I have risen against these two Spoilers. You’ve been killed by “You-Know-Who” New villain?! I’m filled with euphoria Your dis comes back at you like “Avada Kedabra!” (hahaha) What a no-nosed wizard who can’t kill a Potter You’re the piece of shit in your own Bathroom Chamber “Speaking of chambers... Welcome to the Aperture Science chamber Let’s have some little testing shall we?… You ugly monsters!” GLaDOS: How’s all your lives? I’m surprised you’re still alive This A.I. shall test which antagonist survives My turrets down your asses, these lyrics aren’t stopping Your joker gas is not enough to beat my neurotoxin Two claims their own title, but what is it when you’re dead? My Operating System will be GLaD to take your head But this thing is no magic; “it’s just SCIENCE!”, very well… I’ll stuff you in my cubes and it is no horcrux spell No comic, book or movie can match corrupted Caroline Go leave the portal now ‘cause your life support’s malfunctioning Your corpses in your coffins that is what I’m countin’ on So goodbye, What I really want is all of you gone Solanum Tuberosum! Ahhhhh! What have you done? You have threatened my power you robotic scum! You think you can stop me with those spells? Well, you tried All your victory’s a piece of cake… "Target Acquired!" It’s a LIE Who won? The Joker Darth Vader You-Know-Who (Voldemort) GLaDOS SCREAMIN' SUN... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA RAP BATTLES! |-|Scrapped Lyrics:= Lyrics that did not make it to the final battle: You have never even played on your own girl Harley So better fucking join the suicide army --- Behold, let me show you my real sorcery! True magic you have seen? In the land of Disney Step up to my wand and It'll be a little rough This jester and cyborg belongs to Hufflepuff The You-Know-Who spits unforgiving verses Dis spells cause pain like "Crucios!" curses! - Got my sorcery on fire, Dis spells so cold Give you torturing burns "CRUCIO!" --- Tell me, when's the time you have killed your test subject? Now you're a P-body in a little puny object --- ... Dispatch your body 7 times like a horcrux - Your corpses in your coffins, that's what I’m counting on Goodbye to all of you time for your incineration |-|A few facts= *This is basically a battle of villains from different platforms **The Joker is from a Comic book series **Darth Vader is from a Movie Franchise **Voldemort is from a Book Series **GLaDOS is from a Video Game Franchise *I have once planned to release this battle last August, 2016. But because of time priorities, the writing process got a bit delayed. *This battle was supposed to be The Flash vs Usain Bolt, but I have scrapped that idea. *GLaDOS was supposed to battle Jigsaw but that battle was scrapped. *This Battle went to a lot of rapper ideas: **Rappers that were considered to be in the battle are: ***Nero ***Jigsaw ***Maleficent ***Satan |-|Screamin' Sun Rap Battles (SSRB)= Previous Battles: Ferdinand Magellan vs Marco Polo Charles Dickens vs Victor Hugo Gabe Newell vs Shigeru Miyamoto St. John vs Nostradamus |-|Random Poll= I hear y'all... So People have pointed out that there are more villains out there who's worthy to be in a royale... Should I make an Evil royale every once in a while? Yep, totally Nah, pls don't Category:Blog posts